Love, Loss, and Life
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Takes place during Jake & Tori Stories 3, and before the six month skip that happens near the end. Everyone is mourning the loss of Skylar, but people are accusing others. Will Ally be able to set the record straight about what people should be thinking about? Dedicated to mr cartoon.


**Hello, everyone. I'm back with another oneshot. Only, this one will be dedicated to my dear friend, mr cartoon, a writer on this site. For you see, a loved one in his family passed away recently, and he's been very heartbroken. So, I've taken upon myself to do something for him. So, I decided to write a story for him. This takes place during Jake & Tori Stories 3, and before the six months later skip I did near the end. And if you've read it, you know what happens around the end of it. (If you haven't. I suggest reading the story before reading this if your want to avoid spoilers). So, without further to do... here is Love, Loss, and Life. MC, this is for you.**

 **Warning: Contains a bit of swearing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon. Though, I do own my OC's.**

Love, Loss, and Life

"I'm sorry to say this, Mrs. Moon. But as we tried to save Skylar, she had bled out completely from the gun wound. Her left artery was completed busted and couldn't be repaired. I'm afraid Skylar passed away on the operating table..."

Those were the words uttered by the doctor that day.

Skylar Selena Judith Moon... was dead.

Earlier that day, Skylar, along with her sister Ally, and other friends saved their parents from D.P.K.T.I, an evil organization. When the new head boss (Surprisingly one of their own) tried to shoot Ally, Skylar had gotten in the way, and was shot instead. Fortunately, Cat was defeated, and she even saw the error of her ways, but not before Blake sent her off to an alternate universe.

And now... here in the hospital... Skylar was pronounced dead.

Tori, her mother, immediately started sobbing uncontrollably as her husband, Ross, held her tightly.

As for everyone else, they also had many reaction. Jade felt tears of her own fall as Beck held her tightly, bowing his head. Trina was also sobbing as Sean held her. The same was for April and Andre. Skylar's friends all started to sob softly. Carlos got up and hugged his mother. Izzy, Cubby, and Peter could only stay silent. Blake bowed his head as well.

But as for little Ally... she didn't know how to react. Even at her age, she was fully aware of what death was, and how awful it sounded, but she couldn't fully grasp that her big sister was gone forever.

"Daddy..." She called softly.

Ross looked at his daughter, trying to fight back his own tears, "I'm so sorry, honeybee..."

"She's gone forever...?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"It's not fair... it's not fair..." Tori sobbed, holding on to Ross tightly. "She was so young... she was looking forward to senior year... she was looking forward to college... she had so much that she had to accomplish... and now..."

Before she could even finish her sentence, she started to wail loudly. Blake, feeling as if he's partly responsible, got up and walked towards Tori, putting a hand on her arm, "Tori... I'm so, so sorry-"

Suddenly, the woman slapped his arm away, "Don't touch me you son of a bitch!" She hissed.

Blake backed away a little, "Excuse me!"

"This... this is all your fault!" She snapped, her tears falling with anger, "You just couldn't accept defeat, could you? You just couldn't leave all of us alone, could you? And now, because of you, my baby is DEAD!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Blake held his hands up, "Why are you blaming me? Did you forget who was the one who pulled that trigger?"

"Don't try to put this all on Cat!" Tori shot back. "She may have had a big part in this, but she's my friend, and she was only corrupted by evil! Even she wouldn't do something as crazy as this!"

Blake growled, "How many times do I have to freaking tell you? I. DID. NOT. ASK. CAT. TO. JOIN. THE. ORGANIZATION! It was her choice! I don't know why she didn't join, but she did! So don't blame it on me!"

"But none of this would've happened if you hadn't tried to trick my DAUGHTER into being you FRIEND!" Tori pointed to Ally when she said that. Ally started to feel a bit embarrassed as she blushed. But why?

"Okay, so baby that was my fault. But I said I would help you guys save your children!" Blake defended once again.

"And look what happened!" Jade finally spoke up as she walked towards him, "Your bullshit only killed my son, but now Tori's daughter is dead!" She told him, "Ever since that summer, you always seem to come back and fuck up everything. The kidnappings, the organization, all of the mishaps we been happened... and now, this! My baby is dead!"

"I lost a grandchild!" Trina shouted.

"My babies were sick!" April added softly.

"Carlos nearly died after the school bombing!" Ross also added.

"And now MY baby is dead!" Tori snapped.

Blake glared, "And you're all gonna blame me for all of this. Yes, I've been a dick lately, but at least show some gratefulness that I tried to fix everything!"

"And you failed!" Tori snapped again. "You know what! I hate you! I hate you so much! Just get the hell out of here! I never want to see you again! Just leave!"

The evil pirate boy frowned as he stormed off, "You know what? Fuck all of you! I can tell when I'm not wanted. But I can tell when people are so damn ungrateful when I try to do something nice! So fuck you!"

With that, he left.

As for everyone else, Tori just glared at him as he left, "Good riddance, you asshole!" She shouted, before turning away and sobbing in Ross's chest again.

Ally was shocked, she had never seen her mother so... angry and hurt before. But she felt that her mother was a bit too harsh on Blake. True, he was mostly responsible for everything that happened, but he wasn't the one who killed Skylar. He wasn't the one who killed Brandon. He wasn't the one who bombed the school, killed Taliya's baby, or make Aaron and Audrey sick.

Then again, Cat isn't all to blame either. She had to have been manipulated some way. There's no way Cat did this by choice. Something's not adding up. But whatever it was, this was a mystery that would be saved for later.

Right now... it was a dark time for the Moon family...

A week later...

Ally helped Carlos out of the limo as they walked towards the church. Today was Skylar's funeral, and boy was the family not ready for this, especially Tori. Ross had handled most of the arrangements, so it would be a short program instead of a long service.

Ally took her mother's hand, as Tori was wearing a black veil, which was strange since it was her daughter who died and not her husband. But she didn't bother to argue as the family made their way into the church. As soon as they did so, they were broken at the sight of the white casket at the front of the church. It was opened... and Skylar was inside.

As the family made their way to the altar, Tori began to sob as she hugged her daughters body tightly. Ross rubbed her back as he helped her up and to the seats.

The whole service went by in monotone... at least it did to Ally. Nothing special happened, aside from friends and family members speaking fondly of Skylar. Soon, Ross asked her if she'd like to speak about her sister, so Ally agreed.

And so, she got up and walked to the podium, as spoke.

"Skylar was my sister..." Was the first thing she said. "But you probably already know that. Well... what can I say about Sky. She was a good person. She always helped me out with my homework. She always made me happy whenever I'm sad. Sure, we bugged each other a lot, but we always meant well. But now that she's gone... people are putting the blame on other people."

Ally looked at her parents when she said that, "Skylar died because of a mishap. One would say that it's a murder, but she died protecting me. If it wasn't for her, then I would be the one sitting in a casket. But, people are starting to blame others for her death, especially one person, even though he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger."

She took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is, even though Skylar is gone now, that doesn't mean she's gone forever. Because right now... she's watching us... from Heaven... with a smile. So why should we continue to accusing others, when we could be thinking about how Skylar impacted us, and think about all the fun times we had together. Because in my opinion, that's what truly matters right now... thank you..."

With that, she stepped down and joined her family, who smiled, "That was an amazing speech, sweetie..." Tori whispered.

"You have a point. Why should we blame Blake for this...?" Ross asked.

"Yeah... why?" Ally replied.

Soon enough, the service was over, and the family and friends were now standing in the cemetery. The priest made his remarks as usual, and Skylar's body was lowered to the ground, right next to Brandon's grave.

Ally watched as the hole was filled with dirt... she kept a small smile on her face, for she knew that Skylar would be with her boyfriend. And that made her happy at least.

Flowers were placed on Skylar's grave, and Ally looked at it as she sat down in front of it, wanting to be alone, "Skylar... can you hear me...?" She whispered.

"Sure I can..."

Suddenly, in a golden glow...Skylar appeared, looking like a ghost. "Hi..." she greeted softly.

"Hi..." Ally greeted back.

"I heard that speech you made earlier. That made me so happy... you were totally right..."

"I know... I hope I got the message through everyone's heads."

The two sisters laughed a little, as Skylar added, "I hope you remember that if you ever need someone to talk to... I'll be there for you... I may be a spirit now, but that doesn't mean my powers of Destiny have died."

Ally smiled, "Yep. So, you're still practically alive."

Soon enough, the eight year old heard her mother calling as she stood up, "Looks like it's time for me to go..." She told Skylar, who smiled, "Okay, baby sister, I'll see you later, and let's keep this between us..."

"Right, love you..."

"Love you too..."

With that, Ally left to join the rest of the family, as Skylar stood at her grave... smiling brightly as she vowed to watch over her family... and especially her little sister.

 **Okay... I'll admit, this wasn't perfect. I was slightly rushing with this, so I hope it's worth it.**

 **So, we see everyone's reactions to Skylar's death, everyone blames Blake for it. Ally thinks that it wasn't Cat's choice to join D.P.K.T.I, and she gives a very good speech that teaches a very important lesson. Our loved ones may be gone, but they're not gone forever. They will always be watching us form Heaven with a smile. This is something my friend told me, and now I'm giving that message back to him.**

 **With that said, this is once again just for you, mr cartoon, and I wish you goodwill and support for you and your family... until the pain subsides. 3 :)**

 **And I'll see you guys later, so don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
